Frozen in Time
by Moonlittear
Summary: What if the gundam weren't destroyed? What if the gboys were frozen in time? What if the archangel came across them? This is a gundam wing gundam seed crossover. Oh and some fllay bashing.
1. Chapter 1

kurasgurl- Hey guys. This is my first gundam seed gundam wing crossover. PLease flames and everything. Give me some ideas and stuff.

Yzak- Like thats ganna happen.

kurasgurl- Shut up yzak.

Dearka- Aww come on why do we have to be in a story with those naturals.

kurasgurl- cus I wanna. Now who is doing the disclaimer?

-duo runs in- Duo- OHOH MEMEMEME.

kurasgurl- Alright duo do the disclaimer.

Duo- Kurasgurl does not own gundam wing or guindam seed though I wished she did.

Summary- What if after the mariameie war the g-boys were frozen in time till they were neeeded again? What if the archangel comes acrss them at junius seven? What will happen?

**Frozen in Time**

Prolouge.

After colony 195.

The g-boys were all lined up listening to their emntors. Doctor J then broke the unendign silence. " We have all decided that for the best you will be frozen so in case the future generations need you, you will be able to use your help." Duo then spoke up. "HWy can't we just stay here?" Doctor G was the one to seak up." We have all decided that yourabilities will be of better use in the furture." "Fine can we get this over and done with." Wufei said in a bred tone. Inthree hours time they were all frozen and the gundam were taken and not used for years to come.

Cosmic Era 70

"Naturle have you found any ice yet?" Murrue asked through the comunicator. "No captain nothing yet but we have found a door that we can't get throuugh." Naturale respomded. "Alright stay there we are going to be there in a few moments to get that door open.

Three hours later

"Okay so how are we suppose to open this?" Mwu asked. Kira then opened the door. "you just had to get the right combinatoin." HWen they walked in theywere stunned. There were 5 young men tubes filled with who knows what. Just then a video poped up. "Hello to the person who came in here. Let me introduce myself I am doctor J and the boys oer there are heero yuy, duo maxwell, Trowa barton. Quatre winner, and wufei Chang. Use their ablities wisely. I would suggest not to make them you enemy. Goodbye and goodluck."

**End of Prolouge.**

kurasgurl- Okay please you know the drill read and review please. Any person with some ideas plese let me know.

Duo- Yep cause noone is like my girl kura.

kurasgurl- Awww thank you duo.


	2. Chapter 1 Introducing the colony hero's

kurasgurl- Sorry it took soo long. I have been busy but now I am out of school and can devote my time to writing. I would like to thank the reviews and advise I was given it is greatly apprecited. And even though Zero systm is my co-author I will take anyone's opions on the story for me to put in.

Kira- So this means I am not the main character?

kurasgurl- No kira you sorta are but no this is mainly about the gundam pilots you are important but not as much.

kira- NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BAM

wufei- He is getting annoying.

kurasgurl- Thanks Fei Fei.

fei- Onna what did you call me?

Disclaimer- (Trowa, Duo Quatre) Kurasgurl and Zero systm do not own Gundam wing or Seed. -Hn- (heero)

**Chapter 1- Introducing the Colony Hero's**

There was complete silence till Kira decided to break it. "For some reason I feel like I have heard their names before." Leautenent La

Flaga answered, "I think we all have." Captain Ramius started walking toward the G-boys. When she stepped on a till a alarm went off.

A computer voice said, "Now waking patients." Then in no time at all, "Patients awake." Then one by one their eyes shot open. Heero

was first to respond. He punched the glass surronding him, breaking the glass on contact. With the others doing the same thing. The

archangel crew had their guns out and ready to fire. The boys paid no attention to them and started pulling out the wires on them. When

they were done Quatre asked, "What time period is this?" Kira answered cautiously. "Comsic Era 70." Duo was the next to say

something. "God damn we have been sleepin for that long." He stated looking surprised. "What are you doing here?" Heero asked

dangerously pointing a gun at the group. They said not a thing they were to stunned to move. Heero clicked the safety off then BANG!

"Now!"

**The End ... For now anyways. **

kurasgurl- Ha. Well did heero kill a member of the archangel? Will Lacus come into the picture? Or will everything suffer from the hands

of the most dangerous people known to man... The Gundam Pilots. Tune in next time to find out. Now I want atleast five reveiws the last

time I only got two. So yeah. five given for this chapter.

Heero- Well you sure love to be dramatic don't you.

Kurasgurl- Oh stuff it heero before I sick relena on you.-Heero's eye's go wide-

Heero- You wouldn't. Besides she is long time dead.

Kurasgurl- I would. Oh and I control everything in this fic so -typs heero and relena live happily for her and not happily for heero and

they live together 24/7 and she never leaves him.- Well please read and reveiw. i have to beat up relena now bye.


	3. Introductions

kurasgurl- Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long to update. With summer and having a bookreport due it gets things really hecked-it.

This chapter just came to me. So I decided to post it. Well anyone have anything else to say?OKay here are the definations.

Shinigami God of Death.

Trowa- Kurasgurl does not own gundam wing or gundam seed.

Frozen in Time.

Chapter 2

Introducing.

The bullet hit the floor directly beside one very shocked luitenten Mwu La Flaga. "Now now hee-chan no going trigger happy ya hear."Duo teased heero.

He then looked at the crew. "PLease do not be scared, Hee'chan just gets trigger happy sometimes." For some odd reason fllay was with the crew. "Looks senile to me." Duo's eyes darkened and turned to slits. "I'd take that back if I was you." Someone said behind them. Captain Ramius was finally able to find her voice. "Who are you boys?"

The boy with the gun loweered it. "Pilot 01 AKA Heero Yuy." The next one took a step forward. "Pilot 02 AKA shinigami or also Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I..." "Never tell a lie." The other four said simultaniously. "Pilot 03 Trowa Barton." Then the blonde. "Quatre Rebarba Winner. Pilot 04." "Pilot 05 AKA Wufei Chang."

Kurasgurl- OKay here is chapter 2 and please read and review.


	4. Chapter 5

kurasgurl- Yeah! I got another one out sooner than expected. Well I promise this one will be longer

than the rest. Oh and please give me some ideas of couples. I want to do something like heero with

fllay, or duo with miriallia. Stuff like that so vote for you couple. I will show them at the end of the story.

disclaimer- I do **NOT **own gundam wing or gundam seed.

**Chapter 4**

After wufei introduced himself leuteninet Badguiel asked, "Why do you use numbers?' Quatre was

ht one to explain. He looked at her with his big innocent looking eye's. "Well you see we have all

been trained to fight. Pretty much the only thing we know is fighting." There was for a moment.

"Excuse us, but we must be going to check our gundams." Quatre stated calmly while the others

were already on their way to the door on the far right which noone spotted earlier. "Wait... Please

why don't you come to our ship." asked captain ramius. The guys stopped and turned around. "That

sounds great." Duo shouted louder and more cheery than usual. Trowa, wufei, and heero, groaned.

'What?" Duo asked curiously. Heero replyed "On one condition. Noone touches our gundams or

goes in them agreed." "Great we get to meet new people and cause mayhem." Duo yelled out

excitedly. To say the least Wufei was annoyed, so he did the only thing able to do. (Uhoh I think we

know whats comin.) "OWWW! That hurt 'fei." "Well if you would be more considerate I wouldn't

and for the last time **DON'T CALL ME 'FEI!"** He screamed a vien popping out of his head.

"Alright Alright wu-bear." He laughed evilly as he ran away from wufei at top speed. The other

boys followed much slower than the other two. The crew went back in search of water and supplies.

**(2 Hours Later.)**

"Captain those boys are here." A calm and collected Sai said. "Great let them in."

**(Mechanic Station.)**

The boys were working on their gundams when the strike came in with a life pod. Unfortunately

Lueatinent Badgueil was also there. You could barely hearhear her say, "Not another one." With

murdoch working on the lock everyone came to see what was going on. After Leautinent Badgueil

made a sarcastic remark murdoch had said he was opening the pod. what they saw they were not

expecting. A little pink ball bounced out and behind it was a young girl with long pink hair.

Everyone had shocked or confused faces on. The young woman stopped and in the most soft and

soothing voice she said "Thank oyu for saving me.". Kira was no longer able to hide his curiosity.

"What is your name?" He asked warily. She smiled. "My name is Lacus Clyne." She said. Before

anyone knew it badgueil had asked if she was related to seigel clyne. "Yes he is my father." She said

cocking her head to the side and closeing her eyes and smiling a angelic smile.

**FWD **

**(Lacus room.)**

Lacus was sitting with haro singing a song called feilds of hope. The g-boys had waled past her

room when duo heard her singing. He was curiouse so he opened the doors. She looked at him and

smiled. "Hello I am Lacus Clyne whats your name?" She asked with her eyes lightening up. "Duo,

Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He said in his cocky voice. The other pilots

were just coming to look for them when they heard duo's laugh. Him and Lacus were laughing at a

joke he had made. "Duo. Excuse me miss I am sorry if he distrebed you." Quatre said sincerly. 'OH

it is alright I was actually haveing fun." She said duo had something on his mind to get her out

when he jumped up. "Hey I know why don't you come walk with us?" He asked giving her puppy

dog eye's. "Yes that sounds fun.' She said.

kurasgurl- Okay like it don't give me some feedback please. Okay here are the couples I am making

some oc's in here(Some of my original characters.) Okay here it is and to see the profiles look at my

profile.

Duo parings

**miriallia/duo**

**duo/oc**

duo/cagalii

Wufei parings

wufei/cagalli

wufei/oc

Heero parings

heero/oc

heero/fllay

Trowa parings

trowa/oc

(or anyone want to throw in someone they have message it to me or e-mail it to me.

Quatre parings

quatre/oc

quatre/lacus

kurasgurl- any more tell me in your reviews.


	5. Chapter 6 sorry for the mixed up chap

kurasgurl- sorry for the wait I had school and I had a brain fart on the story. lol. Well sorry again and don't hate me.

Disclaimer-I do not own gundam wing or seed.

chapter 5

"Hey guys i'm hungry lets eat!" A more hyper than usual duo said. "Sounds good to me. I am a bit hungry as well." Lacus admitted. The small group had

just turned around into the cafeteria when the talking stopped, or more like yelling. Kira and some kids around his age turned around. "Oh. lacus what are

you doing here you were not supposed to leave your room." He said while floating near the group. "Well duo here floated in and we meet so he insisted I

walk around with them. I wasn't meaning to make anyone angry." She said the last part sadly. Kira sighed, "Well come here I want you to meet my friends.

You guys too." He said to them. The g-boys followed kira to the group of kids. "Lacus this is miriallia." He pointed to a brown haired girl who smiled

warmly." Just call me mir." "Kuzzey." He pointed to a blue haired asian looking biy. "Sai.." He pointed to a blonde haired boy with glasses. "Tolle." A boy

wiht brown hair. "Hi!" "And Fllay." A red ahired girl. "Guys this is Lacus, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. "Nice to meet you." Lacus said and put

her hand out for fllay to shakehands with her. "I don't want any of you coordinator's being friendly with me.!!!" She yelled then ran outwith sai on her tail.

Mir looked at lacus's shocked face. "Don't worry she'll come around." She said to her. "Why don't we sit huh guys." Quatre said taking a seat by tolle

Lacus had already sat next to kira and the rest of the guys just hung around. Duo floating in the air. Heero over by the wall. Trowa watching everyone and

Wufei looking out the window. (I don't know if they had windows but please bare with me.) Duo was unuasually silent"So what exactly is this war about?"

He asked very randomly. "Well you see it's between naturals and coordinators." Kira said looking down with his ba s covering his eye's. "And what

exactly is a coordinator?" He asked pryinginto his mind like he was interrogating him. "Theyre enhanced humans. THey pretty much have enhanced

abilitiesfar greater than the normal human." He answered. Duo stood there bewildered. Trowa was next to speak scaring alot of people. "So they are

experiments preformed on the human genes?" Kira turned to look at him. "Not exactly but you could putit that way." Quatre shook his head. Duo was

floating around knees crossed lying down with his hands behind his head. "Man what does that make us?" "What do you mean duo?" Mir asked speaking

to them curosity getting the better of her. Heero was next to explain. "The reason we are so good is not only are we all trained in a specific way but have

been injected and experimented on to 'improve' our skills and stamina." HE said like it was nothing. "So your like coordinators?" Mu La flaga said from the

door. "Well you could say that but from the very begginging we have had strong bodies and stamina." Quatre said. "So you are the best f the best?" Tolle

asked gettign really excited. "Yep. Infiltration, hacking, though heero is better, and my personal favorite demonlistion." Duo said with a huge smile on his

face. "How old ar eyou guys?" Well Heero and Wufei are 15, trowa is 16 and me and duo are 14." Quatre answered. "What about your parents? Why

would they let you fight so young?" Mir asked them worried. "Don't know and Don't care!" Duo said and quickly left. Heero ran after him. :What's his

problem?" Mu asked. Trowa looked out the window wufei just looked at the ground, so quatre was the one to explain. "Duo...He never really knew his

parents. He doesn't even remmember his original name." He asid looking a the ground.

WITH DUO AND HEERO

HEERO POV

"Where did he go? Wait deathsythe!' The hangar was surprisingly empty except deathsythe's eyes were glowing. 'Duo' "Duo! Are you in there?" He yelled from the drop under it.

DUO POV

Tears were floating around everywhere. "Some pilot I am. Crying overs something so trivial. Good I have you huh ol' buddy?" Duo said when Deathsythe's eyes glowered. "Yeah your right. I do have a family."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurasgurl- Hey people. I am sorry to say that this story is as of now on hold. I have been thinking of new stuff so I am going to try to have three chapters **

**written and then post them at once. I have other stories that will be coming out soon. Please don't hate me for this and anyone with good ideas or just **

**ideas let me know or e-mail me at**


End file.
